Paging Dr Rudy Wells
by Teri
Summary: Xander gets a new doctor for his eye. Bionic Woman Six Million Dollar Man Crossover.


**Paging Dr. Rudy Wells**  
_A Buffy:TVS / Six-Million Dollar Man / Bionic WomanCrossover Story _  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Xander gets a new specialist to take care of his eye

Author's Note: This story was just begging to be written and anyone who doesn't think so is just to young to have enjoyed the 'Six Million Dollar Man' and the 'Bionic Woman'. This is a stand-alone story that could turn into more at some distant point.

Disclaimer: Xander and the rest of the Scooby gang belong sadly to Joss Weldon and Mutant Enemy, although I understand thatmany Xander fanshave sued for custody of Xander on grounds of extreme neglect as well as physical and mental abuse. Oscar and Rudy are characters from the 'Six Million Dollar Man' and the 'Bionic Woman'. No copyright infringement is intended through the use of these characters.

* * *

Prologue - Missing Scene from Dirty Girls

"Mr. Goldman, Dr. Wells is here,"a voice on the intercom announced.

"Thanks, Linda. Send him in."

The door opened and Dr. Rudy Wells walked in obviously excited. "Oscar, I finally found the perfect candidate for the next level of bionics."

"Oh," Oscar said as he pressed the tips of his fingers together and leaned forward on the desk.

"The subject is a 22 year old man, he lost his left eye in an accident. Lost the whole structure. Much of the muscles and bone structure were also destroyed, but there is evidence that his nerve clusters are still intact," Rudy said quickly as he placed a file on Oscar's desk.

Oscar picked-up the file and glanced through it, "you believe he is a good candidate?"

"As far as I can tell without actually examining him," he replied.

"OK. You're the expert. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks, Oscar," He smiled and left to prepare what he would need to take with him.

Oscar hit the intercom button, "Linda, get the plane ready for Dr. Wells and myself to go to Sunnydale, California and find out everything that you can about a Mr. - er. . ," he looked down at the file, "Alexander Harris."

Dr. Wells was on one side of the plane, reviewing information and medical records needed for his project.

Oscar Goldman, head of the OSI, a government organization similar to the DXS, CIA, or 'the Agency', sat on the other side. He sat reviewing the file his assistant Linda had gathered on Mr. Harris. He was amazed at the things it contained. He already knew about vampires and demons and such, but this was extraordinary.

The first thing that caught his attention was a summary report of an army operation called the Initiative. They reported the high level of supernatural activity in the Sunnydale area. What was most interesting, was that Mr. Harris's name appeared frequently and was apparently named as one of the parties that helped shut down the Initiative and saved many in the command.

There was also a summary of information found on him in the files of the late Mayor of Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins. It seemed that Mr. Harris was just as involved in the supernatural during three years of High School as during the Initiative's run. The records claimed that he prevented Angelus, a crazed master vampire, from killing the slayer while in a hospital bed. He also saved the same slayer after the Master killed her. He saved another slayer from the Jhe sisterhood, before preventing zombies from blowing-up the school and the Hellmouth.

There was another statement from Gunnery Sergeant, Robert Anders, USMC, member of the Sunnydale class of 1999. In the statement, Mr. Harris is credited with organizing student resistance to the vampires and demons that threatened the graduation. In doing so, he saved many lives and allowed the others in his group to concentrate on getting to the mayor. The Sergeant also claimed that it was Mr. Harris who procured the C4 used and he had previously obtained a rocket launcher to be used on another demon.

There were dozens of other accounts in the file like these. Oscar closed the file deciding that depending on his meeting with the young man, he would be recruiting a new OSI agent this trip.

Oscar, Rudy, and the others arrived at the hospital. They got directions to Xander's room and found out that he was already being discharged. This surprised Rudy, in his professional opinion it was too fast for the young man to be released from care. They reached Xander's room and knocked.

They went in and found him dressed and ready to go.

"Mr. Harris?" Rudy asked.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

Xander nodded his assent.

"My name is Dr. Wells and I may have a new treatment that would be beneficial to you," Rudy started to explain as he walked in the door.

"Dr. Wells, I don't wish to be rude, but unless you can restore my sight- which they already explained to me was impossible - I am not interested." Xander sighed, "now, I am just waiting for my lift to go home."

"Given your criteria young man, I believe you will want to hear Dr. Wells," Oscar said moving to Xander's right side.

Xander looked at him for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Rudy. "You think you maybe able to restore my eye-sight?" He tried not to sound hopeful. He was trying to be practical about his injury.

"I can't be certain," Xander's face fell. Rudy didn't notice and continued, "without examining you, but your tests give every indication that you would be an ideal candidate"

"Wait, did you say ideal?" He asked a hint of trepidation in his tone and a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I did," Rudy grinned.

Xander grinned back for the first time since the injury, "then examine away."

Rudy did. He asked for consent to run a quick test. Xander agreed. Rudy pulled out a specialized device of his own invention and used it to test the nerves. When he was satisfied with the results, he replaced the bandage and nodded to Oscar.

"Mr. Harris, I have an offer to make to you," Oscar began. "No matter what your decision what I am about to tell you is classified. Do you understand?"

Xander could think of a hundred of instances of similar situations in comics, movies, and television, but for once stifled the smart remark and said that he understood.

"I am with the OSI," Oscar noticed Xander's reaction. "I can tell you have heard of us. Good. Dr. Wells is in-charge of our Bionics research and he has been looking for a new candidate for his new eye. He can tell you more about that. If you agree to the procedure, there will be times when we require your help. In other words, you will be agreeing to work for me."

Xander was amazed. The Zeppo at the OSI? It was almost too much to think about. "Can I have sometime to decide?"

Oscar looked to Rudy who answered, "the sooner we begin the better because of the nerve impulses in your eyes; however, given the procedure I think you could safely take a few days to a week to make-up your mind. I wouldn't recommend pushing it that far, but . . ."

Xander nodded his understanding. He asked Rudy a few questions about the procedure and possible side effects.

Willow showed up to take him back to Buffy's just after Oscar and Rudy left.

_

* * *

_

The Rest of the season progressed as shown in season 7.

* * *

"What will we do now Buffy?" Dawn asked.

Xander smiled to himself. He knew what he would do. The Hellmouth was closed, the first defeated for now, the girls were talking about finding new slayers, but they wouldn't need his help. He decided he was going to give Dr. Wells a chance. If it didn't work, then he really wouldn't be any worse off than he was now. If it worked. . . . A smile grew on his lips. If it worked . . .

* * *

This has been sitting on my hard-drive for a while. I hope someone enjoyed it.

Teri

Posted: 09/25/03  
Edited: 05/31/06


End file.
